Ghost of BlueBell Past
by I-blew-up-the-council
Summary: Takes off at the end of season 2. Post break-up. Zoe and Wade are forced to take a look at how they fell for each other in a really strange and entertaining way. Will they see the missed chances, the mistakes they made, the longing glances they tried to hide? Will any of this help fix their relationship? And how the hell did they end up in that situation in the first place?
1. Coming to BlueBell

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The CW is the author and owner of Hart of Dixie. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Since english isn't my first language, special thanks go to my awsome beta-reader jkazzie! Thank you so much, I couldn't do this without you!

***********************************  
**  
Chapter 1 – Coming to BlueBell**

"Doc? Doc, wake up...!" Wade grabbed Zoe's shoulder and shook her gently until she finally opened her eyes.

"Wade? What happened?" Zoe was confused. She checked her surroundings to figure out where she was. She was sitting on the couch in Lavon's living room. Right next to her sat Wade, looking equally confused. She couldn't remember how she ended up here, or why.

"I don't know. I just woke up myself a few seconds ago…" Wade stood up, rubbing his neck. He felt like he had some kind of hangover, except he hadn't been drinking last night.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Zoe asked, stretching her neck and checking her own mind for some clue as to what had happened last night.

"I… I was sitting on my front porch, playin' my guitar. Tansy came over and brought me some cookies. She said she'd made them for George but he was allergic to nuts, so he couldn't eat them."

"Did you eat them?" Zoe asked, a weird expression on her face. She looked like something just dawned on her, but at the same time, she looked kind of shocked. And angry.

"Of course, Tansy's cookies are awesome!" Wade said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

"What is it, Doc?"

"She drugged us!" Zoe started pacing around Lavon's living room, suddenly furious!

"What?!"

"She drugged us, Wade! I don't know how or why, but there's no other explanation. She came to my practice yesterday and told me an identical story! And I also ate the damned cookies! And now, after Tansy brought both of us cookies – which she's never done before, by the way – we wake up in Lavon's living room, totally hung-over and we can't remember how we ended up here! That is one _hell_ of a coincidence!"

Wade thought about her theory for a moment. "Well, let's find out!" he said tenaciously. He made his way through the kitchen towards the exit. The door wouldn't open. He tried again, this time using all of his strength to turn the knob and push with his shoulder, but it remained firmly closed. "What the f***?!' he though, right before Zoe screamed.

"Wade! "Wade, come in here! The TV just turned on without me doing anything!" she explained, as he entered the room.

"Okay, what the hell is going on in here?! LAVOOON!" he called out, but he was met with silence.

The TV showed the test-pattern for a few moments before the screen flickered and the opening credits of a TV-show began. "'Hart of Dixie?' What is this crap?" Wade scoffed, turning the TV off.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it. Come on, we can't sit around here. We gotta go find Tansy and kick her ass for drugging us!"

"The door's locked, Doc – it won't budge. Do you have your phone with you? I can't find mine."

"What do you _mean_ the door's locked?" Zoe shrieked, while searching frantically for her phone. "No, I don't have it. _Damn it!_ What is going on here?" She began to panic. Something was really messed up! She collapsed onto the couch and tried to calm herself – _before_ she hyperventilated.

Wade sat next to her.

"It's going to be okay, Doc. Lavon will come home eventually and then we'll go kick Tansy's ass." He smiled at her reassuringly. Ever since she broke up with him four months earlier, there was a tense atmosphere between them. He could only hope that one day, she could forgive him for cheating on her. Until then, he would be there for her in every possible way, and show her that he could be the man she always saw in him and that she could trust him.

She grinned back, eagerly anticipating a good ass-whooping, but caught sight of the television from her peripheral vision. "Wade… the TV..."

Once again, the opening credits were flickering across the screen. Zoe picked up the remote to turn it off, but nothing happened. "Maybe the batteries are dead," she murmured. She began pressing random keys: menu, guide, channel, numbers – but nothing worked. "Damned piece of junk!" she whined. Losing patience, she took to banging the remote against the edge of the coffee table.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Doc! Doc, cool it," he pleaded, stretching over to grab it before it shattered, but she whipped it out of his reach.

"I can do it!" she grumbled, pressing keys with manic thumbs like she was sending a text message. Zoe yelped when her own face flashed before her. Without thinking, she hit the pause button, and stared open mouthed at the frozen image on Lavon's giant television screen.

"Wade, the pause button works," she said inanely.

"Oh, goody," he retorted sarcastically before he saw what she was staring at. "Um, Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"Doc? Why are you on TV?"

"I have no idea…" she said, transfixed. "Maybe it's the drugs?!"

Wade chuckled, wagging his finger at Zoe. "I know what this is. I'm bein' punk'd by you and Lavon, aren't I." He stood up, pacing to the stairs as he called out, "You can come out, Lavon. You got me a good one, but the joke's over!"

Zoe huffed impatiently. "Lavon's not here, Wade. This is actually happening."

"It can't be," he argued, returning to the living room. He threw himself onto the couch. "This is insane, Doc. We are not locked in Lavon's mansion watchin' the CWs fall lineup with you in the starring role! Who'd hire you as an actor, anyway – I heard you totally sucked as Juliet."

Zoe whacked him reflexively. "Shut up, Wade! This _is_ real."

Wade snatched the remote from Zoe's limp hold. "We'll see about that," he challenged, and pressed 'play'.

Zoe watched the screen in disbelief. "Wade, this is exactly what happened. _T__his_ is how I came to be in BlueBell! I don't understand what's going on here. It's like someone made a reality show about my life..."

They watched Zoe arriving in BlueBell, meeting George Tucker, moving into Lavon's carriage house, and visiting the practice for the first time. When TV-Zoe retired to bed to read a book before falling asleep, the fuse-box blew and everything turned dark. TV-Zoe remembered Lavon telling her she shared the power supply with some guy named Wade Kinsella, who lived in the gate house across the pond. Zoe watched as her TV self trudged around the pond, the sound of guitar music and girlish laughter getting louder as she approached the backdoor. TV-Zoe let herself in when no one answered her knock...

"Hey, look, that's me," Wade announced with a smirk. "Ooh, I look hot!"

"Shut up!" Zoe said, smacking his arm. This whole thing scared the hell out of her.

"I remember this," Wade told her. "You stormed into my house, yellin' at me for blowin' the fuse-box and generally being highfalutin'. The second I laid eyes on you for the first time though – you ruined me for all other women."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds. Zoe smiled at Wade's confession and then the argument on the television refocused their attention.

"_You overheated the generator!"_

"_Nice night-gown – I'm Wade." He smirked crookedly._

"_Well this smile might make all the girls at the church social swoon but it's not gonna work on me!"_

Wade pressed the pause button.

"That was SUCH a lie!" He laughed.

"No it wasn't! I could tell right away that you were an ass!" Zoe snapped, but grinned as she grabbed the remote and pressed play again.

Later in the episode, a very drunk TV-Zoe sat on the side of the road holding an almost empty box of wine. Ugh! Chateau-cardboard. Zoe shuddered as she remembered its acrid flavor vividly. She'd since tasted better salad dressing at the Rammer Jammer. TV-Wade drove by and stopped the car.

"_Nice first day. Everyone knows old man J memorized the eye-chart."_

"_Don't you have some cows to tip... Waaade?!" TV-Zoe slurred._

_Ohhh__... look at you girl! Drunk as a boiled owl! I'd offer to give you a ride__,__ but __– I __don't want you gettin' any ideas__ – __"_

_TV-Zoe __stared at him dumfounded. Was he for real?__ He __didn't actually __think she'd make out with him__, did he __... in his crappy car?!_

"Oh, no! Not that!" Zoe screamed. She hid her face in her hands. This was embarrassing! The situation itself, AND reliving it in high definition, Technicolor with surround sound.

"Oh, come on – you liked it!" Wade teased.

"DID NOT! I was drunk, your front seat was uncomfortable and I played Dixie with my butt. It was embarrassing!"

Wade smirked. "But it was fun." Zoe's lips twitched in an involuntary smile she tried and failed to hide from him. Sure, she'd been pretty wasted, but she couldn't deny enjoying their little encounter.

"It's over." Zoe said, when the episode ended. "What now? What is this supposed to mean? Is this the hash-cookie version of Charles Dickens' 'A Christmas Carol'? Some sort of 'Ghost of BlueBell Past' is going to show us how we became friends and what we had together?" Zoe reared to her feet and stepped over Wade's outstretched legs. "I'm _not_ doing this," she refused, walking into the kitchen.

Wade followed her. "I don't know what this is or why it's happening – but it seems obvious to me that we're pretty much trapped in here." Wade tried to reason with her as she attacked the doorknob. "What are you doing there, Doc?"

"I'm trying to open the _fricking _door!"

She shook the heavy door and pushed against it with all of her strength, which was pretty much only one tenth of Wade's and he hadn't been able to budge it earlier, but that didn't stop her from bashing on it with clenched fists. She sagged against it when it wouldn't open.

"Doc? Hey, Doc..." Wade said gently as he approached her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Zoe – " when he said her real name, she stopped in her tracks. He was using this deep, calm, soothing voice she loved. "If I'm not able to open that door, then you won't be able to either. Just... calm down, okay?" He waited while her rapid breathing slowed to an almost normal pace.

"Okay," she finally said, and he let go of her. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Let's see if there are any more episodes. I don't think we can do anything besides watch that damned show for now, " Wade said, and led her back into the living room. They sat down on the couch together and Wade picked up the remote. Zoe decided to trust him – what other choice did she have?

"Okay, go on ..."

********************************************

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.  
Also, I would like you to know that the chapters won't be too long, but there will be plenty of them! ;-) I guess you'll figure out quite soon where I plan on going with this... :-)  
Please just let me know what you think and leave your reviews. This story is really really time-consuming as I have to typewrite entire dialogues from the original episodes so if you guys don't like it, I could spare myself an awful lot of "wasted" time and just write a different story. :-)**

Thank you!


	2. Memories of New York City

**Disclaimer****: All**** publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The CW is the author and owner of Hart of Dixie. The original characters, dialogues and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN:**** Wow, you guys... I'm overwhelmed by your kind reviews! I'm so so glad you seem to like my story! I know all the work and effort I put into it will be worth it! So, I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2!  
****Also... as always... major credits go to my beta-reader jkazzie. Without her awesome work, the story would suck quite bad! ;-)****  
**

**Love, Nina**

**Chapter 2 - Memories of New York City**

Wade started the second episode and they watched TV-Zoe wake up in the carriage house with a giant toad croaking at her from her stomach. Wade guffawed at TV-Zoe's reaction to the local wildlife. At least she hadn't thrown a screamin' hissy fit like she'd done when she'd run into Burt Reynolds for the first time during episode one.

"The wildlife sure are attracted to you, ain't they, Doc? Maybe we should start calling you Doctor Dolittle, since you have such an affinity with BlueBell's critters. How many has there been in the past two years?"

Zoe rolled her eyes at Wade's lame attempt to needle her, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead, she watched Brick Breeland and Lemon conspire with George Tucker to force her out of her share of the practice. She was a little hurt by George's easy capitulation to the Breelands' manipulations, but then she conceded that at the time, he'd hardly known her and George's loyalties lay with Lemon and her family.

Wade had been rattling on the entire time she'd been watching. He started counting on his fingers, still fixated on Zoe and the local wildlife population. "There's been a gator, a toad, an armadillo, a piglet, a raccoon; not to mention ticks and copperhead snakes. Seems to me, your Yankee bedside manner got a better reception from the lower end of the animal kingdom. I bet you can talk to the animals, too –"

"Wade!"

He smirked. "Yeah?"

"Will you _please,_ shut the hell up…I'm trying to watch the television."

"No need to get irritated with me, Doc. I was only tryin' to pass the time during the borin' parts –"

Wade burst into a roar of laughter when TV-Zoe misdiagnosed a local deer hunter suffering from tick paralysis, with some neurological condition no one could pronounce the name of. His earlier analysis of the doc's atrocious bedside manner was confirmed when she basically implied to the patient's wife that her husband would be dead before the ambulance could get there. Wade had to suppress a smile at that – the doc was changed after two years of gentler southern living.

"Oh, look, here's the bit with the Mayor's float," Zoe said excitedly. "I had so much fun riding that flatbed trailer with Lavon and Rose," she reminisced fondly.

"Prob'ly shouldn't have crashed it then, huh, Doc?" Wade reminded her.

She made a face. "I had my reasons, Wade, and I have no regrets about my decision, even if I did piss off most of the town – and make Lemon Breeland hate me more than ever."

"I wouldn't worry about it no more, Doc – it's old news," Wade consoled.

She snorted. "Yeah, that's why Dash DeWitt headlines my disgrace on his Founders Day edition of the _Blawker_ every damned year. He's never gonna let me forget it," she whined, "or anybody else in BlueBell."

Wade grinned. "You'll jus' have to think of somethin' else for Dash to report, Doc – somethin' bigger an' and better than you wreckin' the Founders Day Parade." Wade heard his next words coming out of his mouth before he could engage his filter. "You _could_ marry me, Doc – that'd create a stir the likes of which BlueBell will _never_ forget.

Zoe nearly choked on the wine Wade had poured her earlier. She turned startled eyes on him, as wide as a rabbit's caught in a spotlight. Wade stared into chocolate orbs that were filled with a mixture of anxiety…and was that…anticipation and joy? His heart quickened for a brief moment, but he couldn't decide if it was excitement or fear for what her answer might be. She recovered quickly and laughed off his pseudo proposal, telling him to be careful what he wished for, or it might just come true.

Wade lifted his long-neck beer bottle to his lips to conceal his emotions. "Nah, Doc, wishes never come true for guys like me. I'm always standin' at the end of the line with all the other losers," he replied awkwardly.

Zoe gave him a pitying look. "Wade –"

He hurriedly interrupted. He didn't want her regrets – he had enough of his own. "Hey, look, Doc, there you are in your tight jeans and itty-bitty top comin' to help me build Lavon's float – good times," he reminisced.

"I did have fun," she said, conceding to Wade's conversational distraction. "It surprised me how much I enjoyed doing something that wasn't related to medicine…even if you did desert me with some trumped up excuse – you lazy sod," she teased. "Listen, our TV-selves are getting to that part in the episode –"

"_You barely started," TV-Zoe said._

"_I heard I was gettin' a helper… figured I'd wait. I do remember how capable those hands of yours are." TV-Wade smirked when he got up from the bale of straw he was sitting on._

_TV-Zoe scoffed. _"_We just kissed. All I did with my hands was go, 'Why am I so stupid'!" she mocked, while slapping her palm against her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of George Tucker, scuffing at the dirt with the toe of his shoe and casting dreamy eyes at her when Lemon wasn't looking. Of course, Wade noticed her wistful gaze._

"_That's why you stopped our little frolic the other night? You got 'googly eyes' for golden boy George?"_

"Oh, yeah, here we go," Wade drawled sarcastically. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he recalled his annoyance, and pressed the pause button on the TV remote.

"Oh, come on. George was the only person – besides Lavon – who was nice to me when I first came to BlueBell," she defended.

"I was awfully nice to you in my car, if I recall…"

Zoe snorted. "Yeah, sure… and then you made fun of me, because I didn't know about tick paralysis. You were an ass!" she said, folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"Only because I didn't know how to handle you… You were the first girl to ever defy me. I wasn't used to that. You were – _are_ witty and smart and beautiful… You challenged me, Doc." Wade smiled. Not his signature 'hot misunderstood bad-boy' smirk… just a nice, genuine smile, which she just had to return. There it was again... one of THOSE moments between them.

During Zoe's first year in Bluebell there'd been countless moments like this. It was crystal-clear to everyone – except the two of them – that they were meant to be together. They drove each other crazy, but they were also drawn to each other like magnets. You could almost see the sparks they struck between them.

But ever since they'd gotten involved with each other, there hadn't been as many 'magical moments' – mostly because they didn't have to try and hide their feelings from each other, or pretend that those feelings were something other than what they really were. They could be carefree with each other when they'd been together as a couple. It was still magical, but in a different way – the sparks of attraction had borne a fire that burned hot while they were casual, but, which cooled to embers that were warm and comfortable when they'd made their relationship official. Had events not conspired against them, those embers might have smoldered forever.

After the break-up, Zoe had been so angry, hurt and disappointed in Wade that she'd avoided every possibility of contact with him... physically or emotionally. Somewhere around the start of summer, when some of their mutual pain had dulled, they'd reached a détente of sorts and they were slowly rebuilding their friendship.

Still holding eye-contact with Zoe, Wade pressed play to let the episode continue, the dialogue picking up after TV-Wade's crack about Zoe's googly eyes for George…

"_I stopped our little 'frolic' because I was half crazed, full drunk and your breath smelled like generic beer," TV-Zoe retorted._

"Says the girl who downed a whole box of cheap cask wine." Wade laughed.

Zoe shot him an irritated look and snatched the remote from his hand to turn up the sound, since he insisted on talking all the time.

_TV-Wade explained to Zoe what the float was supposed to look like__,__ before he took off to go get some paint. At least, that's what he told her. When Zoe talked to Rose a few hours later__,__ she learned that Wade had been at home the entire time. __Fuming and f__iguratively blowing smoke from her ears and fire from her mouth, __Zoe__ left Rose in charge and stomped back to the plantation to yell at Wade__ – her new favorite pastime__._

_TV-Zoe was so mad; she didn't even bother to knock before entering Wade's gatehouse. She simply pulled open his door and confronted him as he sprawled on the couch, strumming his guitar. _"_I should've known you were trying to pull a stunt like this! You're the most irresponsible person I've ever met!" she complained._

_TV-Wade appeared unconcerned with the tiny doctor's ire – in fact – he seemed to rather enjoy her feisty nature. "__You seem a bit more upset than the situation calls for, Doc. It is just a parade…"_

"_I can't believe I'm going to say this… but it's the Founder's Day Parade. Lavon is counting on us. I am counting on us! For some reason, I need the people to think that I fit into this town. But I can't get patients. And I will lose the practice that I inherited only four days ago and ruin my dead father's legacy. Not to mention, the fellowship I worked for my entire life! It may sound…"_

_While she was ranting, Wade stood up and strolled toward her. Without warning, he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers._

Zoe pressed pause. "You SO took advantage of me in that situation!"

"Excuse me?!" Wade said, laughing.

"You did… I was ranting and panicking, and you took advantage of my distraction to kiss me!" Zoe declared.

"If that version of the story helps you sleep at night, Doc, then you keep on believin' it." He grinned boyishly, and then took back the remote.

"_What are you doing?" TV-Zoe accused when she broke free of Wade's embrace._

"_You were freakin' out. I thought I'd snap you out it with my generic beer breath." He sauntered past her, turning at the doorway to __smolder__ at her__ sexily__. Zoe stared at him, still dumbfounded by the 'attack'._

"_What are you gapin' at? We got a float to built, don't we? Come on, girl!"_

Seeing TV-Zoe's confused expression made Wade laugh again.

"Oh, so you didn't like me, huh?! No jury in 'Bama would believe you if this scene was exhibit A. You wear your feelin's on your face, Zoe Hart. You liked me – just admit it."

She plunked her empty wine glass onto the coffee table with such force; she was surprised the stem didn't break. "I didn't! You just… I was…that kiss took me by surprise. All I cared about was getting you to finish building the float … that's it!"

"Suuuure….. You knew right from the start that there was something between us – just like I did – but you were too busy dreaming 'bout George Tucker to admit to yourself, what was happenin' between us," Wade said, still smiling, but with a hint of hurt and jealousy in his voice.

Zoe noticed his mood change and got serious. "Look, Wade…when I first came here, I didn't plan on staying any longer than I had to. I intended to stay for one year, and then go back to New York for a fellowship and be a surgeon – A.S.A.P. That was the plan...that was what I was dreaming about. Not George. He just reminded me of New York.

"When I spent time with him, I didn't feel like an outsider. I felt connected; I felt understood. I didn't _want_ to get involved in any sort of relationship; that's why I tried to put up walls between us, and everyone else in BlueBell. But with George, I felt like I didn't I needed those walls, because he was taken – that didn't quite turn out like I imagined, though. But you…you were a danger. I _knew_ that if I allowed myself to get involved with you, there would be no turning back. I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to just pack up my stuff and leave for the fellowship. But over time, the plan changed...you changed it –"

They looked at each other for a few charged seconds; unspoken words and questions hanging thick in the air between them. But neither of them was ready to say those words or ask those questions, despite Wade's earlier teasing proposal. Not yet. There was no need to go there right now. They had time, and time seemed to be the one thing they had plenty of, in this screwed-up, hash-cookie induced, alternate universe.

"We should continue watching this," Zoe suggested. Her lips twitched into a small smile as she took back the remote.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. :-)**


	3. Sparks and Truths

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The CW is the author and owner of Hart of Dixie. The original characters, dialogues and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: As always, I'm so touched by your awesome reviews! Thank you so much guys! I really hope you're still enjoying this story! :-) **  
**Also... as always... major credits go to my beta-reader jkazzie. Without her awesome work, the story would suck quite bad! ;-)**

*************************************************

Chapter 3 – Sparks and Truths

The episode starts and TV-Zoe is poking around in the blown fuse box...

"I still can't believe you were poking around in the fuse box with a branch!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Um, I don't know? Ask me or Lavon to fix it?"

"Yeah, as if you would've fixed it! You liked drivin' me crazy by blowing it!"

"Excuse me. Who yelled, 'Damn it, Zoe!' across the pond every time it blew?! I say _you_ liked driving _me_ crazy by blowin' the thing! Like the night when you'd been afraid of Leon Mercy's 'ghost', or the night of –" Wade didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. Zoe knew exactly what he was referring to. They looked at each other like they were remembering how they felt that night. The first night they ever spent together.

"Shall we continue?" Zoe asked, breaking eye-contact.

"_Oh, hey there, Doc. Notice how whenever I come around, there's always sparks?"_

"_If you like that, wait till you see my Taser!"_

"Ow, that really hurt!" Wade joked, trying to lighten the mood again and it seemed to work. Zoe smiled, but remained silent.

"_Listen, you want me to help you fix the fuse box or not?"_

"_The fuse keeps blowing because of your new amp, so no, I do not want, or need, your help."_

"_My guess is you're overloading it with all your girl stuff."_

"_Yeah, that's me! With my girly Wi-Fi connection and my silly cell-phone, that I only use to look at pictures of ponies. Well, apparently I've alienated most of the people in this town –"_

"_More like all of them –"_

"– _so the internet and the phone are my only contact with humanity." TV-Zoe was still working the fuse box with her stick, yelping each time sparks shot out of it._

"That was the stupidest theory I've ever heard, by the way!" Zoe laughed.

"You made me nervous." Wade defended himself.

That made Zoe burst out in laughter. "Right. Okay, I lied. THAT was the stupidest theory I've ever heard!"

Wade smiled at her and waited for her to calm down again. Which she did, eventually, when she noticed that Wade seemed to be serious.

"Really? I made you nervous?" she asked.

"Yup. I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings," he told her with his signature smirk.

"Ha! Tell me about it!" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"And, I wanted to tease you," he added, winking at her.

"_Okay. I'm gonna get a bucket of lake water so when you catch on fire, it doesn't spread my way."_

"Aw, always looking out for me, huh?!"

"Hey, you didn't – and I quote – 'want or need' my help." Wade held his hands up defensively.

Zoe laughed. "Doesn't mean that I wanted you to let me burn to death while you were busy wetting yourself down to save yourself from the fire!"

"Hey... who'd help Lavon fix everything 'round here if was gone?"

"And who would heal the lovely people of BlueBell of their injuries and illnesses if was gone?"

"Brick?!" Wade stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. He received, admittedly, a pretty hard slap on his arm for his trouble.

"Jerk!"

The episode continued with Wade's car driving up to the old Hooper house where Zoe planned on finding the snake that bit her very first BlueBell patient. Wade and Zoe climbed out of the car, arguing –

"_First the fuse box; then you don't have a car. Admit it, Doc, you need my help."_

"_Technically, I did not need your help. I finally get my first patient and it's a freaking snakebite! I simply needed you to take me to the snake. You are my ride, not my help. Very different."_

"See? You didn't want me to help you." Wade said, pointing to the TV, but Zoe remained silent, shooting him a quelling glance.

"_Okay, well, you got your ride."_

"_But… but there's a snake in there."_

"_Probably a few."_

"_Aren't you gonna come in, too?"_

"_No, I'm just the driver." TV-Zoe looked from Wade to the old house, and back to Wade. He could see that she was scared, but he wouldn't let her have her way too easily. "Say please, Doc." He smirked, knowing he had the upper hand._

TV-Zoe groaned. She didn't like to ask him to do her a favor, but she had no choice. "Please."

They entered the house together and searched their surroundings. "Here snaky, snaky, snaky," Wade sang. "Ah, the ol' Hooper house. I used to bring my high-school girlfriends here."

"_Please tell me they were still breathing at the time?"_

"That was mean." Wade pouted. "Do I look like a serial killer to you?" He tried his best to show her his most innocent face.

"How would I know? I don't know any serial killers," she glanced at Wade, "Yet –"

Both of them smiled and returned their attention to the TV-screen.

"_There's no need to look up; poisonous ones don't climb. Well, the cottonmouths sometimes, but there's none in these parts… usually."_

"_What do you mean, 'usually'?"_

"You almost peed your pants there, Doc, didn't you?!" Wade laughed at Zoe's horrified expression.

"Of course I was scared!" she almost screamed. "I'd never seen a snake before. At least, not a real one, or outside of a terrarium. And you were determined to scare me!" she accused.

"I was not –" Wade began, trying to defend himself. He trailed off when he saw the scene evolving on the screen.

"_Now, what we're looking for is a rattler – a copperhead – a real pretty tan thing with brown blotches. Oh my God!" TV-Wade seemed to have found something. He crouched down and grabbed it off the debris laden floor._

"_What?!" Zoe asked, her voice mirroring her fear._

"_OH GOD!" TV-Wade shouted, throwing a length of rope at Zoe. She mistook it for a snake and fell backwards onto a pile of bags, pillows and blankets, screaming in horror._

"Okay, maybe I did want to scare you," Wade admitted, trying to suppress a smile.

"_WADE!" TV-Zoe screamed._

"_Oh, it's a rope, okay. You are so city!" Wade said, showing it to her._

"_The copperhead!" Zoe said breathlessly._

"_What?"_

"_Copper! Head!" she emphasized._

"_Wow, that was quick! Lucky we found it."_

"_Not really," TV-Zoe said, holding up her hand. When she fell onto the pile of rags, the snake bit her. It hurt pretty bad and it was bleeding; not forgetting the reptile was poisonous!_

"_Whoa!"_

"Yeah, that was REALLY funny!" Zoe said, referring to Wade suppressing his laughter because she was afraid of a rope.

Wade cleared his throat and got serious again. "No, it wasn't funny. And if I had seen the snake lying there, I would never have done that. I'm sorry that you got hurt that day," he told her with so much sincerity in his voice and in his eyes, that she had no doubt he meant it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"_This is so stupid, you don't need to carry me," TV-Zoe complained when Wade insisted on carrying her into her practice._

"_First rule of a snake bite, Doc, you can't let the victim exert herself."_

"_What's the second rule? Apply pressure to side of boob? Put me down!" Zoe whined, and Wade sat her down gently in one of the seats in reception._

"That's the only reason why you wanted to carry me, right?" Zoe smiled.

"You caught me, Doc," Wade said, again with his trademark smirk. Zoe didn't know how many times she'd seen this smirk and it always worked on her. She _liked_ that smirk. She _liked_ his cocky attitude and she _liked_ to argue with him. It may sound weird, but most of their 'arguments' were more like playful banters. Nothing serious. It was kind of 'their thing'. And if they had a real fight, she knew they would work it out over time, because that was just how it worked between them. They couldn't stay apart for too long, no matter what happened.

But right now, that fact scared the hell out of Zoe. After their break-up, she wanted to be angry at him, and for awhile, she was, but she couldn't stay angry for too long. So they became 'friends' again, though they've never _really_ been _just_ friends. She was still disappointed in him for cheating and she didn't think she could trust him again, but he was always there for her. He tried everything to show her that she could rely on him; that he wouldn't leave her, and that scared her, because she didn't know for how much longer she could resist that damn smirk.

"_Hey, Doc, I found this package, or what's left of it, on your stoop."_

His voice coming from the TV snapped her out of her reverie.

"_That's my Gumbo. Look at this! I'm gonna sue that stupid over-night carrier!"_

"_Well, you might have to sue the mayor's alligator. I saw him slithering away one happy reptile!" TV-Wade explained while taking a beer from the fridge._

"_Burt Reynolds ate my Gumbo?!"_

"Aw, look, there's Lavon." Zoe said, smiling and pointing at the TV. "He looks good on screen," she stated.

"I can't believe he fits into the TV; he looks even more huge than in real life!"

_Lavon: "You cannot blame the gator! Besides, it keeps me from having to disqualify you," he lectured._

"_Hey, listen, my uncle Moe has got a pretty kick-ass Gumbo recipe, if you want my help?" Wade offered, but Zoe cut him off mid-sentence._

"_I don't need your help, Wade, okay?! Last time, I had your help, I also got this!" she said, holding up her bandaged hand._

"Stubborn as always, Doc!"

"Well, turns out I didn't need your help, after all. Lavon helped me out by making my Gumbo –"

"If that's your story?" Wade smirked, ignoring Zoe's questioning look. The episode continued and they saw Zoe trying to cut shrimp, and George helping her out by taking her to a market garden to buy the ingredients – all behind Lemon's back. Wade had to force himself to remain calm. George still got under his skin when it came to Zoe.

They also watched Zoe guide Brick through the surgical-intervention that saved Oscar Balderama's life. At the end of the episode, Dash announced the winner of the Gumbo contest. Of course, Brick won the damn thing – again. But what surprised everyone, was that Zoe was awarded second place.

"_Hey," TV-Zoe said to Lavon, "I can't believe that you made my gumbo. Thank you. You're a good friend."_

Lavon: "Um, what are you talking about?"

TV-Wade entered the Rammer Jammer and joined them, placing one hand on Lavon's shoulder. "Jeez, Lavon, cheatin' for a girl. Where have your mayoral ethics gone?"

"_Wade, can't you ever just let us have a nice moment?" Zoe complained._

"_Sorry." TV-Wade smirked and headed towards the bar. Lavon smiled knowingly._

"If I'd seen him smirk like that, I would've slapped him!" Wade growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"I guess you'll see in a few seconds," Wade said, pointing at the TV.

"_What I don't get is how you did it?" Lavon asked Wade, while putting the Gumbo pot into a kitchen cabinet._

"_Did what?" Wade asked, playing dumb._

"_Well, you must have been cookin' all night. Your uncle Moe would be proud of you."_

"_Don't know what you've been drinkin' Lavon? You're acting crazy as all get out."_

"_Uh-huh. I know what I know. You did Zoe a solid. Oh, you're a good guy!" Lavon smiled, but Wade shut down the video game he'd been playing and headed towards the door._

"_I don't know what you're talkin' about, Mr. Mayor, but Zoe Hart – she doesn't need my help. You can just ask her yourself."_

"Wade –" Zoe didn't know what to say. She hadn't been in BlueBell for long at the time, but Wade had been there for her since day one. He had been cooking all night just so Zoe wouldn't be 'sans-Gumbo' at the contest.

"It was no big deal, Doc."

"Yes, it _was_. Thank you, Wade," Zoe said honestly. She rested her hand over his, stroked his skin gently with her thumb. "That was really sweet of you."

"You're welcome. Hey, Doc, you need anything from the kitchen? I have to go to the 'little fuse-blowing neighbor's' room." Wade said, withdrawing his hand to stand up.

"A water please. You know what happens when I have too much wine."

*****************************************

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **  
**And be aware... The next episode is gonna be the heat wave episode! ;-) And just so you know... I'm trying to post a chapter a week, but the next one might take a few days longer... it's not completely finished and I have to send it to my beta-reader before uploading it here... so, I hope you'll be patient! :-)**  
**I love you guys!**


	4. Heat wave, baby!

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The CW is the author and owner of Hart of Dixie. The original characters and dialogues and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Wooow... the reviews from you guys were so amazing! They mean the world to me and keep me going, even when I seem to be stuck once in a while! Thank you so much! Also, I want to thank my incredible beta jkazzie. This chapter is going to be the heat wave chapter... can you say "yayyyyyyyyy"?! ;-) So there'll be lots of naked sweaty skin, lots of fantasizing and lots of sexual tension! Also, I added a few sentences about Shelley's disappearance. I really liked her and they never said anything about why she left the show or where she went. Anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

*************************************

Chapter 4 Heat wave, baby!**  
**  
Wade came back to the living room with her water just as she finished setting up the TV to watch episode four. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey, Wade? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

She turned to face him, resting her right arm along the back of the couch. She looked at him and even though it was still hard for her, she held eye contact when she asked him. "You know our... casual sex thing... have you done it with anybody else since...?" She didn't know where that came from, but she had to know. She knew she wasn't ready to give him a second chance yet, but she had to know anyway. Whether it would make any difference if the answer was 'yes' or 'no' – she didn't know.

Wade was completely taken aback. He didn't see that one coming. It took him a few seconds to answer. "When you broke up with me, I thought about going back to my old ways for a second. But then I realized that was the reason for you breaking up with me in the first place. So I didn't. To answer your question: No, Zoe... I haven't done the casual sex thing with anybody else since I screwed up our relationship."

Zoe listened very carefully. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was scared he would go back to being the 'old Wade'. But another – much larger – part of her knew that he wouldn't. He assured her like a million times that he knew he'd screwed up; that he would never do anything like that again and that he wanted to be the man she always saw in him. The only thing that kept her from taking him back was fear. She feared trusting him again; making herself vulnerable again. She didn't know if Wade could ever wash away that fear, but she sure hoped so!

"Okay," she finally said, nodding. "Thank you. Could you please start the next episode – it's ready to go?"

Wade smiled and hit play.

"_I have a question. Why are you half naked? More importantly, why is the Earth on fire?" TV-Zoe asked as she entered the kitchen of the main house and found Lavon making breakfast – wearing shorts – and nothing else!_

"OMG... the heat wave! That was _awful_!" Zoe complained when she realized what this episode was about.

"Heat waves are hot, Doc! In every sense." He winked at her. He hadn't forgotten they'd almost hooked up that night.

Zoe hadn't coped too well with the heat back then and she gotten all hot bothered a lot more than usual. He'd been passing by one morning rousting Burt Reynolds from under her porch when he glimpsed her through the window sitting on her couch – her hair a mess of frizzy tangles blowing like string in the eddies made by the electric table fan. He'd been transfixed by the view of her slender body clad in a thin white dress that clung to skin glistening with perspiration. When the fan blew her scent in his direction, he'd stiffened with instantaneous arousal as her delicate fragrance invaded his nostrils.

Wade startled as the voice of Lavon Hayes boomed from the television. Swallowing nervously, he surreptitiously adjusted himself in his jeans when Zoe wasn't looking. It almost felt like he was back in that heat wave.

"_Lavon Hayes would like to welcome you to your very first BlueBell heat wave. Where hot and bothered takes on a whole new meaning."_

He had that right, Wade thought.

"_Meaning?"_

"_People tend to go a little crazy this time of year. Yeah, get ready to see half-naked people doing full-on crazy things. Oh, yeah!"_

Yeah, like spy on your sexy neighbor and spend the rest of the day fantasizing about all of the filthy things you'd like to do to her.

"_I don't wanna see that. I wanna sit in the freezer."_

Great idea! A bag of ice'd be handy 'bout now, Wade thought, adjusting himself a little more to the right. He rested his foot on the opposite knee to hide his condition from Zoe.

"_You better watch yourself, girl, because the fever hits everyone eventually. Even New York City doctor types. Yeah, pretty soon, your freaky deaky will be on full display."_

Wade snorted. His most certainly was!

"Anything wrong," Zoe asked pausing the TV. She turned her head towards him.

His eyes widened. "No!" he gasped.

She frowned. "You sure?"

"Yep. There is absolutely nothing wrong over here."

"Okay, well if you're sure?"

"I am." Wade reached over and grappled for the remote control, pressing the play button to distract Zoe.

"_I doubt it."TV-Zoe said, responding to Lavon's 'freaky deaky' comment._

"_Trust me. It hits everyone," Lavon said while he finished making breakfast._

"_I hate to disappoint you, Lavon... but I don't have freaky deaky in me. I'm not a freaky deaky kind of person."_

Oh, yes, she was! The woman was a veritable stick of dynamite between the sheets – and on the floor; against a wall; under the shower – and who knew she could hold her breath that long in the bathtub?

"_Ambitious? You betchya. But I don't do crazy," TV-Zoe refuted._

"_Why not?" TV-Wade asked the second he came into the kitchen. Perfect timing!_

"_Since when did breakfast become 'clothing optional'?" TV-Zoe wondered, taking particular note of Wade's minimal attire of shorts and aviator sunglasses._

Oh, God, he was magnificent, Zoe thought, getting all hot and bothered by the vision of a nearly naked TV-Wade. The way the sweat emphasized his rippling abs and bulging chest muscles made her tingle all over and she squirmed self-consciously. When a view of his chest danced in front of her, she almost reached out to tweak the blonde hairs surrounding his puckered nipples, only stopping when she saw Wade's knowing smirk from her peripheral vision.

"_Since there's a heat wave baby!" Wade shouted, high-fiving Lavon._

Zoe's body ignited, burning like a furnace and she panted softly. Her eyes traced Wade's torso as it stretch upward, drawing attention to his taut stomach. Oh, God! The delicious V delineating his waist from his hips danced in front of her. She moistened her dry lips remembering how her tongue used to – STOP IT! Her eyes flew open and she followed TV-Wade as he moved around the kitchen. His back muscles flexing… and bulging… and rippling… and sweating …

"_Oh, give me some!"_

Yes, please! Zoe moaned inwardly.

"_Uh-huh... Bam!"_

Thank you! Zoe collapsed against the couch cushions. She sighed – suddenly craving a cigarette.

"I need a moment!" she interrupted loudly, blushing as red as a tomato. "Um, I'll just go to the… all that water has really gotten to me."

"Uh, huh," intoned Wade, grinning. He was all puffed up and proud of himself, more so, since he hadn't even touched her. He paused the TV and watched her as she almost ran to the powder room. Maybe getting her back wouldn't be so hard after all, Wade thought as he refilled her water glass from the pitcher on the table. He had a feeling she was gonna need it.

"You okay there, Doc?" Wade asked when Zoe returned ten minutes later. Her face looked cooler and she was composed once again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything is just…fine," she babbled.

"Great. You ready to go again?" Wade asked, nearly laughing aloud when Zoe looked set to burst a blood vessel.

"Yes… no…yes. Just start the damned TV!" she shouted, flinging herself onto the sofa. She lifted her glass of water and chugged it.

"Whatever you want, Doc," he said smoothly. "You only ever need to ask… and I'll give IT to you." Zoe spurted water all down the front of her. Wade chuckled and tossed her a bar towel off of the coffee table, sitting back against the couch cushions. He kicked his feet up onto the table and pressed play.

"_And trust me... Bluebell gets a lot more fun when it's 105 degrees out," said TV-Lavon, "and since Didi and I are goin' out on our first date tomorrow night…"_

"_Ohhhh, yeah! Hit it!" Wade and Lavon said in unison, high-fiving each other._

"Awww... Lavon and Didi... they were such a cute couple!" Zoe reminisced, looking for a safe distraction. "I almost forgot they'd been dating way back then."

"Oh, come on! They weren't cute. Didi was almost as annoying as Lemon AND Magnolia together. Her voice... Urgh, I really couldn't stand it."

"Yeah, you're right... her voice was cruel," Zoe agreed, "but she was a really lovely girl and Lavon liked her."

"Yeah, maybe," Wade said, smirking.

"_I don't understand how you people are happy about this weather. My contacts have literally melted onto my eyeballs." TV-Zoe complained._

"_A heat wave's like a free pass to do whatever you want. What's not to like?" Wade responded._

"_I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question. I'm also assuming that you don't know what rhetorical means?"_

"_I think it means you haven't answered the question."_

"_I know all about free passes. See, it's like my mom and champagne. When she drinks, she thinks that nothing counts. My mom used to throw these huge parties for her celebrity clients at her house. Okay, so the champagne will flow, then the next day – someone will be arrested, someone would have lost their pants and my mom will be found, passed out, behind the couch with one of her friends' husbands and a Calvin Klein model."_

"Did something like that really happen?" Wade asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? This happens all the time! I'm not exaggerating here!"

"Are you sure your mom is really your mom? I mean, you should assume you got _something_ from her gene pool. You could learn a lesson from her," Wade suggested. "Loving on fancy clothes and expensive shoes won't keep you satisfied forever." He really couldn't resist teasing her.

"Oh, shut up and keep watching!" she said, smiling secretly.

"_Exactly! Your mom knew how to enjoy a free pass!" TV-Wade pointed out._

"You see!" Wade said, gesturing to the television. Zoe rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"_Yes, so much that she went on a Greek cruise; had sex with a guy and now I live in Alabama! The point is: I don't do 'crazy'. I have seen 'crazy' and 'crazy' comes with consequences. There's no such thing as a free pass."_

Wade paused the episode. "That was a bald-faced lie, Zoe Hart. You are the craziest person I know. It used to be Lemon Breeland, but you surpassed her somewhere between the Founders Day debacle and you joining the Belles." She snatched back the remote.

_Lavon: "Mm-hm... You'll see. With weather this hot, you cannot fight your inhibitions, girl!"_

Wade grinned. She most certainly hadn't ten minutes ago!

"_You know, you could look at this as an opportunity. What's the one thing you've wanted to do since you got here, that you haven't done? Just go right ahead and do it. No judgments, no inhibitions. Just do it. Know what I mean?" Wade leaned over the counter towards her. He raised his eyebrow suggestively._

Zoe knew exactly what he meant but for once, she decided to not give him the satisfaction of freaking out on him, so... she played along. "Okay... maybe I do," she purred, resting her chin on her hand and gazing at him sultrily.

"_Yeah?" Wade smiled. He really thought she'd finally admitted it._

TV-Zoe waited a second and then grabbed a pitcher of ice water off the counter dousing him thoroughly in the blink of an eye.

"_Oh!" Everyone shouted and starting laughing._

"Haha... that was SO funny! You really thought you finally had me there, didn't you?" Zoe laughed.

"Hahaha... really funny!" Wade mocked her. "I remember you coming to me for 'freaky deaky heat wave sex' after all," he pointed out and Zoe shut up immediately.

That had been the most embarrassing moment in her entire life… well, no; her little _thing_ on the couch before was now the most embarrassing, but this other moment was a close second, and going to Wade's house that night wasn't even the awkward part. She'd made a complete fool of herself at the Rammer Jammer trying to not-so-subtly let Wade know that she wanted to have 'freaky deaky heat wave sex' with him. She sank further into the cushions because she had a feeling she would have to relive that humiliation all over again… yep!

"Oh no!" she screamed. "Wade, get out! NOW! You cannot see this!" Zoe realized there were even more embarrassing things for him to see than her trying to seduce him in the Rammer Jammer.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Please, Wade… I'm begging you! Please just… go to the bathroom or get yourself another beer. Oh, I'm so thirsty; would you get me another water?"

Wade laughed. "If you're that desperate to get rid of me, I'm definitely not going anywhere! Besides, your glass is still full," he reminded her, having refilled it after she spat most of it down the front of her shirt.

Zoe hid behind one of the couch cushions when she saw herself sitting in her carriage house, mini-fan in hand and drawing circles with an ice cube over her décolletage. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

_TV-Zoe heard a noise outside her house and went to the window._

She spotted Wade standing in the water, scooping leaves from the water with a pool net. She watched him intensely, stroking her cleavage absently as he worked in the coolness of the pond water. Throwing his net into shore, he waded further into the water and dived under, coming up soaking wet with his shirt clinging, to every… single… perfect… muscle…

TV-Zoe stared. "Whoa…" she whispered, unable to avert her gaze."_Okay…" she murmured. Wade_ _ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled his shirt up, slowly revealing what was so beautifully hidden beneath the soaked fabric; and all the while, he moved toward her… closer and closer… his chest filling her vision as it glistened with water like tiny diamonds sparkling in the sun… oh, the temptation…_

When she blinked, TV-Zoe snapped out of her fantasy. Wade was standing exactly where he was before her daydream, pool scoop in hand, and his shirt dry and unfortunately, on him. Zoe closed the curtains and took a few steps back to get away from the window. "Oh, no…!"

The scene was over and Zoe hadn't heard a thing from Wade the entire time. She tossed the cushion aside and looked at him.

"Come on… say it! I can take it! Go ahead and laugh!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Wade said, faking innocence. He didn't know whether to laugh or excuse himself to the bathroom.

"Shut up! I know you're bursting. I can see it! Your face is crimson and you're literally shaking!"

Wade couldn't take it any longer and he burst into peals of laughter – mainly to hide his own discomfort – that was hot! When he calmed down and could look at Zoe again, he tried to maintain his composure. "I'm sorry… I've just… never seen anyone daydream about me before."

"No… it's okay. I said I could take it. Don't worry," Zoe pouted.

"I'm not worried. I'll take it as a compliment," he told her, smirking.

"You can _take it_ anyway you like, but you CANNOT – you hear me NOT – mention this EVER again! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am! Never again. Got it." Wade saluted, and after eyeing him suspiciously Zoe returned her attention back to the television.

The episode went on showing Zoe and Shelley talking in the practice commiserating over Shelley's hangover – she didn't look so good.

"Awww, there's Shelley! I miss her, she was awesome! Do you know where she went?" Zoe asked Wade. "One day, she was serving drinks at the Rammer Jammer and the next, she was gone."

"I don't really know. She said she had private stuff to take care of. I didn't ask, she sounded like she didn't want to talk about it."

Zoe always wondered what had happened to Shelley. She disappeared without a word and she really missed her. She was always honest; straight to the point. Zoe hoped she'd come back someday.

"_Unfortunately, there's not a prescription for a hangover, Shelley. But my advice would be to stop taking Tequila shots on the job. That's more preventative medicine."_

"_Fair enough. But just so you know, I never drink on the job, I hardly ever do shots, it's just –"_

" – _the heat wave," they said in unison._

"_I know it's juvenile, but sometimes it just feels good to be bad, don't you think?" Shelley asked. Zoe wasn't so sure. This morning, she'd been 100% positive she wouldn't do anything crazy, but after that little fantasy, her anti-crazy-certainty decreased to 20% – tops! How the hell did that happen? 'Stupid heat wave!' Zoe thought._

At that very moment, the door of the practice opened and in came – Wade! Of course…

"_We're closed, Wade!" Zoe called to get rid of him fast. She didn't know for how long she could resist the combination of heat wave + sweaty bodies + Wade! "Here's the acetaminophen. It's the best I can do," she said, giving the pills to Shelley._

"_Hey, look, I'm sorry to barge in after hours, Doc, but, uh, I was taking out the trash over at the Rammer Jammer and the fence kind of jumped out and got me. You think it needs stitches?" Wade removed the cloth he was pressing to his ribs revealing the rip in his shirt and the cut beneath drenching the shirt with his blood._

"_I have to clean it up to see. Why don't you go sit down in there and I'll take a look." Zoe was using her doctor-voice… staying professional was probably the best way to do this. After all, he would have to take off his shirt._

"_Alright."_

"_You should totally hit that!" Shelley teased when Wade was out of earshot._

"_Wade? No... I could never... He's just so..."_

"_Beautiful? Available? Gorgeous?"_

Wade smiled a self-satisfied smile. "I always liked Shelley! Maybe I should call her. I didn't know she felt that way about me," he teased.

"Why did I know you would be flattered by that?" Zoe asked, annoyed.

"Hey, she's right after all, isn't she?" Zoe refused to answer.

"_Not where I was going!" TV-Zoe whispered._

"_Plus, it's obvious – he likes you!"_

"_No he doesn't!"_

"_I work with the man every day. I can tell these things. The way he looks at you – you have definitely gotten under his skin! Maybe it's time you let him get under yours. Come on, the fever hits everyone eventually, you might as well give in!" Shelley encouraged, slapping Zoe's knee._

"_Ow!" Zoe complained and Shelley got up, swaying a little as she walked out of the practice._

"Why did EVERYONE know that you liked me, but me?!" Zoe asked, turning to Wade.

"I should ask you –"

"How could I know? Most of the time, you were an ass! And when you weren't being an ass, you covered it up with your teasing, cocky attitude and I never knew, if you were being serious. It was really frustrating!"

"I didn't know it myself, if it makes you feel any better. When I first felt attracted to you, I thought it was because you are beautiful and sexy. But then I got to know you and the feelings shifted. I wasn't just attracted by your looks; I really started to like you. And it was the first time, I felt that way. I didn't know what to do about it; how to handle those feelings; how to react. I didn't _want_ to admit them to myself, but I couldn't deny it forever –"

Zoe didn't know what to say. She'd never heard Wade talk like that – ever! It was honest and mature. She stared at him for what felt like hours. When she realized she was staring, she swallowed hard and averted her gaze, watching her TV-self stitch up Wade's wound.

"_Ow..." TV-Wade complained when Zoe added the finishing touches to her sewing. She snipped the last thread, laying a bandage over the wound and securing it with tape that she couldn't stop herself from tracing carefully. Her fingers lingered far longer than was appropriate in a doctor-patient-situation, but she just couldn't help herself…_

"_You sure are taking your time with that bandage, Doc," Wade drawled. Of course he noticed , and of course he noticed her dreamy glance._

"I caught you there, didn't I?" Wade teased.

"I only wanted that bandage to be secured properly. You were sweating because of the heat, so I had to make sure it would stick to your skin."

"Oh, I see… and here was I, thinking it had something to do with your little daydream!" Wade smirked.

"JERK! You said you wouldn't mention it again!" Zoe smacked his arm.

"And I won't mention it to anyone else, but I can still tease _you_ with it!" He rubbed the placed on his arm she'd hit. She was really getting better at that. Practice makes perfect.

Zoe settled back on the couch, pouting, and staring straight at the screen. Wade had to smile – she was so cute when she was angry or pouting.

"_There, you are good to go," TV-Zoe told him when the bandage was secured._

"_I appreciate all the fine work you did. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor..." Wade propositioned, sitting up while holding her gaze, letting her know exactly what he meant. "I'll be at the Rammer Jammer later, so... you know where to find me." He sauntered out of the practice._

When Zoe was sure that Wade was gone, she ran out of the examination room towards the reception counter. Reaching into the lollipop jar turned prophylactic receptacle, she grabbed a handful of condoms in various sizes.

"Whoa, Doc, you really had big plans for the night!" Wade laughed. Zoe glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I put some back, so I wasn't expecting that much… and I'm not talking to you anymore!" she said, still pouting.

"Oh, how long I've waited for this day to come," Wade said, winking at her.

_TV-Zoe walked, no sashayed, into the Rammer Jammer a few hours later in a tight dress and sky high heels, her lips outlined perfectly in shiny lipstick. She glided up to the bar looking sexy and seductive. Stepping onto the footrest, her eyes trained on Wade, she pulled herself up, but missed the barstool falling ignominiously to the floor amongst the peanuts._

"_You all right down there?" Wade asked, leaning over the counter._

"_Yeah... Little slippery," she pretended and took a seat._

"_Yeah... um... can I get you somethin'?"_

"_I think you know." Zoe said and fluttered her eyelashes._

"_Wine?"_

"_No." She said, still looking at him seductively._

"_Uh, beer?"_

Zoe let it go. "Yeah, beer, beer. Beer could help." She was unnerved. She couldn't do that. Being deliberately sexy and seductive wasn't really her thing.

"_All right... okay." Wade went to get her a beer when Zoe called out "Wait, no, no. I don't want anything to drink." She gave him a shy smile._

"_Oh... So –?"_

"_So –" Zoe drawled and winked at him several times._

"_You got a... like, a contact lens situation, or –?"_

"_No." That was it. She could only keep this up for so long. She took a deep breath. "Your place, 11:30."_

When it sank in, Wade smirked at her. He could normally sense those signals, but he didn't expect Zoe to send them, so he didn't notice what she was up to until now. "I'll be there."

"Is it over?!" Zoe asked, peeking through her fingers. She had her eyes covered with her hands.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore? Yes it's over, " he told her, deciding not to tease her any longer. She was beyond embarrassed by all that had happened on screen.

"Oh my god… that was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life!" Zoe whined.

"It wasn't embarrassing," Wade reassured her. "It was kind of cute, actually."

"No, it _wasn't_ cute! I made a complete fool of myself!"

"Hey, you just couldn't resist my handsome looks, my hot body and my charm combined with the heat wave. It wasn't your fault… just think of yourself as a victim of circumstances beyond your control."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I _am _the victim here. I'm stuck here with you, and only you, in an alternate universe, where I have to watch how I humiliate myself over and over again!"

Wade laughed. "Zoe, come on! You have nothing to be ashamed of – I'm serious."

Zoe looked at him. He _was_ being serious. The teasing was gone.

"You've changed." Zoe stated the obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've _changed_. You talked about how you felt. You comfort me. You are so confident – it seems like you've grown a lot as a person."

"Well… I figured it was time to finally grow up," Wade admitted. "When you broke up with me I promised myself that I would cut the crap and be the man you deserve."

"But why did I not notice before?"

"You avoided me most of the time, and when we talked, it was about current events or the weather – nothing important or serious."

"I didn't want to grow close to you again," Zoe said shyly. "I was scared that if I let my guard down and let you in again and gave you a second chance, I'd get hurt again."

"I know." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I won't do anything like that ever again. You can trust me, Zoe; I'm here for you."

"My brain knows I can trust you and being a rational scientist, you would assume that my brain has the upper hand when it comes to making decisions. And it used to, but when it comes to you, my heart and my gut take over and my brain doesn't work anymore. And my heart is still afraid to trust you. I really want to, believe me; I just need some time."

"Like I said – I'm here," he promised, smiling at her.

Neither of them paid attention to the scene on TV where Zoe came by Wade's place at 11:30 and they nearly kissed, breaking apart when the heavens opened.

"_Looks like the heat wave broke," Wade stated. "Doesn't mean you can't come inside."_

Zoe took a deep breath. "Actually, it does. I guess I'm just not that kind of girl."

_*****************************************___

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you're not disappointed?! Please review and let me know what you think! :-)**


	5. The margin of error

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The CW is the author and owner of Hart of Dixie. The original characters, dialogues and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Here is the next chapter ladies and gentlemen... :-) Again, thanks to everyone you took the time to review! These reviews mean the world to me! Also HUGE thanks to my incredible beta jkazzie25! I couldn't do this without her!**

**Now, enjoy chapter five guys! **

**Chapter 5 The margin of error**

After watching three solid hours of television, Zoe was tired. Her eyes felt rheumy and she was sporting a slight headache – one of those throbbing pains that people get, which feel like someone is stabbing you in the back of the eye with a blunt knitting needle – but she didn't want to stop watching yet.

This episodic journey down memory lane seemed to be a good thing since it had forced her and Wade to actually _talk_ about their feelings and clear the air. At first, the thought of reliving the past two years sent Zoe into paroxysms of panic, but she changed her mind following episode four.

They'd never been this honest with each other before; never talked like they had been; never exposed the sometimes paralyzing vulnerabilities that defined who they were. Put simply, Zoe and Wade were so damaged by their childhoods that they were afraid of being rejected, so they did the one thing they knew how to do well – they drove each other away.

"You wanna take a break?" Wade asked when he saw Zoe yawn and rub her temples.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled wanly at him. "Go on."

_Episode five started and it showed Zoe lying in bed surrounding by buzzing flies, which she swatted at ineffectually. _

"Hey, I forgot about the flies in your little menagerie, Dr Dolittle. They sure were attracted to your sweet northern blood," Wade said. He winked and grinned as he lightly slapped away imaginary pests from her shoulders.

Zoe scowled knocking his hand away. "I hated those damned insects and they bite too," she whined. "It was a tossup what was worse: the plague of flies or the bloody mosquitoes."

"Nice pun, Doc," Wade said, grinning.

Zoe returned his smile. "Yep, I am one for the puns. My life is a pun – just one, huge pun."

_TV-Zoe walked through the seemingly abandoned town square wearing pajama pants and knee-high boots carrying an insect screen with a hole in it the size of Mobile Bay. Every store and business was closed and there wasn't one person on the street._

"I still can't believe there was nothing open on Sunday morning in BlueBell," Zoe said, gesturing at the screen as her TV self peered into dark shop windows. "It was a ghost town – nothing was open: not the Dixie Stop or the Butter Stick. How was that possible in 2011? What if _someone_ needed a…a newspaper, or an analgesic, or …or a cup of coffee?!"

"Someone being you, Doc?" Wade asked knowingly.

"Yes!"

"Then you come to the Rammer Jammer. We're always open on Sunday morning, and we even have newspapers to read," he reminded her. "That was such a cute outfit," Wade said, drawn back to the TV screen. "Very Sunday chic. You should dress like that more often!" he teased, knowing full well had Zoe not been driven mad by flies that day, she'd never have stepped foot off the plantation less than perfectly groomed and attired.

Zoe decided to not comment, but she shot him a scathing glare. The whole town was witness to her dishabille that day due to her irritation and impatience. The only building showing signs of life had been the pretty town church and Zoe made a beeline for it, though what or who she'd expected to find inside to fix an insect screen was anyone's guess. Zoe still didn't know what she'd been thinking.

"_Everyone was in church. Everyone! It's like the world ended. I couldn't even buy a cup of coffee. That should be against some kind of law." TV-Zoe sputtered when she entered Lavon's kitchen after crashing the morning services. _

"_Morning to you, too, sunshine." Wade answered. He sat at the counter devouring a bowl of cereal._

"_Wanna know why I'm not in a great mood this morning, Wade? It's because a Hitchcockian swarm of flies were buzzing in my ear all night long. You wanna know why I have flies? Because your front porch is a cemetery for takeout containers, beer bottles and half-eaten waffles."_

"_I told you, you should fix that hole in your screen."_

"_You told me that you'd fix it!"_

"_Maybe. But you should be nicer to me. See, when all those nice churchgoing people get whooshed up to heaven in the Rapture... it's gonna be just me and you left to repopulate the Earth."_

"I can't believe you didn't fall for that!" Wade teased.

Zoe snorted. "As if! I can't believe you thought_ I'd_ fall for that!"

"I didn't. I just knew it would push your buttons just right. And I don't mean that in a dirty way!" He winked at her.

"_Listen, cowboy," TV-Zoe said, "I have a very important week coming up. Brick has left for his fishing trip, which means I finally have the practice all to myself. So I need to be better than great so patients still see me even after Brick gets back. But I can't do that if I haven't had any sleep."_

"_Cowboy? Cowboy." TV-Wade repeated, seemingly flattered. He imitated firing pistols with his extended index fingers like a little kid. TV-Zoe rolled her eyes in annoyance and left the kitchen. _

"That was the most awesome nickname I ever got!" Wade said, grinning.

"I figured. You seemed to enjoy that almost too much!" Zoe said, returning his smile.

Wade watched in fascination as TV-Zoe received a visit from the Reverend Mayfair and his wife welcoming her to BlueBell, and she basically subjected the poor couple to an inquisition that would have rivaled any of George Tucker's cross examinations in court. The Mayfairs were so rattled after a five minute conversation with Zoe Hart, they shoved the cake they'd brought with them at her and escaped from her front porch.

"You really _don't _know how to accept anyone or anything at face value, do you, Doc? I thought it was just me, but apparently even God's employee wasn't to be trusted."

Zoe poked her tongue out at Wade. "I just wasn't used to unconditional gestures of kindness back then. You don't' experience them very often in New York. Everyone there had an agenda and there was _always_ a catch."

_After the Reverend and his wife left, TV-Zoe went over to Lavon's house to share the frosted cake and some conversation with her best friend._

"_Hi! I'm Lavon Hayes and I'm itch-free – where it counts," Lavon said, flashing a goofy smile as she stepped foot into the kitchen._

_Zoe stared at him dumbfounded. "Hey. I'm Zoe Hart and I'm freaked out at the moment!"_

Wade burst into laughter. "How did that _not_ crack you up?!" he asked, still laughing hard.

"He just told me that he was 'itch-free where it counts'. That is information I _never_ wanted to have – ever! I was in a shock."

"Still... that was hilarious, but not as funny as the actual commercial. You have to see it at the end of the episode."

_In the next scene, Zoe walked into the medical practice and waited for patients to come in and see her. While she waited, she sat behind the reception counter, pretending to answer the phone. _

"_Hello, Dr. Hart's office. Only Dr. Hart, no one besides Dr. Hart, Dr. Hart speaking."_

Again, Wade burst into laughter as Addy Pickett walked in and surprised Zoe. "Oh, you really were desperate, Doc, weren't you?"

"Of course I was! I needed to get a certain amount of patients for the quarter to not lose the practice to Brick and no one would come and see me!"

"Everyone fell in love with you eventually, Doc. That's the effect you have on people; you needn't have worried," Wade told her, suddenly serious.

They looked at each other for a long while.

"Thank you." Zoe said after she composed herself. Only he could confuse her by simply looking at her in that special 'Wade-way' of his. "I think the episodes got mixed up," Zoe said out of left field. "Addy and I are conversing as though we're meeting for the first time, and yet in episode four we worked together like old friends. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, but then again, this is BlueBell, ain't it? Crazy is almost compulsory," Wade said. "Speaking of which –" he pointed at the TV screen.

"_Hey, Doc. Crazy Earl needs a once-over."_

"_What happened?"_

"_The old man was passed out drunk underneath my boat trailer. I backed over him."_

"_You ran over him?"_

"_I didn't..." TV-Wade tried to explain to Zoe, but she ignored him and tried to maneuver Earl into one of the seats in reception. "Sit down!" Wade told Earl before continuing his explanation to Zoe. "I didn't run over him, okay? I was going fishing and backed over him with my boat trailer, which weighs next to nothin'."_

"You really thought that would make a difference?" Zoe asked Wade in disbelief.

"Hey... why would I assume that Earl was taking a nap behind my boat trailer? It was impossible to know! He never did that before! Besides, nothin' happened. He was fine!"

"Maybe... but still! Earl is such a lovely guy, not to mention your father; you could've really hurt him!"

Wade snorted. "You are the very first person to refer to Earl as 'such a lovely guy'. He's drunk all the time."

"I bet he's not drunk _all _the time! He just has a hard time dealing with your mom's death – even after all these years. He never got over it, and I _know_ you two love each other very much. It's crystal clear in everything you're doing for him and the way you talk to each other, even when you're both being stubborn jerks!" Zoe smiled at him. She always thought it was heartwarming to watch Wade taking care of Earl. And everyone knew Wade has always been Earl's favorite son.

"_Sir, are you having any trouble breathing?" TV-Zoe asked Earl. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. When Zoe smelled his bourbon-breath she nearly choked. "Okay... we don't need to do that anymore!"_

"_See? He's drunk as a skunk. You couldn't hurt him if you tried. Now all the good fishing spots are gonna be gone."_

"_Really? You ran over him and __**you're**__ annoyed?"_

"_Like I randomly check to see if anyone happens to be passed out underneath my boat."_

"Like I said –" Wade commented, receiving a stinging slap on his arm for his trouble.

"_I was asleep..." Earl tried to defend himself. Then he turned around to look at Zoe properly. "You are pretty!" Earl smiled at her and Wade smacked the back of his head for being forward. _

"He always had a thing for you, you know?" Wade said.

"Turns out he's not the only one!" Zoe replied, smirking.

"_And you are lucky!" TV-Zoe said to Earl while examining him. "No broken bones; your abdomen is soft and non-tender. I think you're gonna be fine – no thanks to you," she said glaring at Wade._

"_Let's get you in there to lie down. I think you could use a nap."_

"_The last time I tried that, I got run over," Earl commented. _

"_Backed over!" Wade yelled._

After Addie told Zoe that more patients would come in and see her if she made a better effort to fit into the town, she made an appointment at the hair salon to get her hair done. Two hours later, Zoe's coif would have been dazzling had she been a belle living in 1855 going to a ball. In 2011 during the middle of the day dressed in short shorts and high heels she looked ridiculous, and no matter how much Zoe tugged at her hair it refused to relax beneath the entire can of hair lacquer holding it captive a foot above her head.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about the hair!" Wade laughed. "You look gorgeous, Doc. If I'd been a beau during the 1850s I would have dueled with the competition for the honor of courtin' you."

"Shut up! … Really, you would have? … Never mind! … I don't know how many times or in how many ways I humiliated myself trying to fit into BlueBell!" Zoe said exasperated. "And thanks to some strange unknown circumstances, I now have the indescribable joy to watch them all over again."

"Well, I have a list... you wanna see?" Wade asked, reaching behind to take something out of his back pocket.

"What?" Zoe screamed, leaning over to grapple for it.

Wade laughed and held her in place easily with his other hand. "Relax, Doc. I was just joking."

"Jerk!"

"You just have to stop thinking you could humiliate yourself more than anyone else in BlueBell has done a million times! In a small town like this, nothing goes unnoticed and no secret remains a secret for too long. Like I already said before – there's nothin' you have to be ashamed of."

"Except for this hairdo!" Zoe pouted, watching yet another scene in which her coif filled the screen – this time in Lavon's kitchen where her TV-self and Lavon discussed the scandal doing the rounds about the Mayfairs.

"_Come on, Lavon; clearly that shampoo girl slept with Reverend Mayfair. You know – how much more proof do you need?" After diagnosing the Reverend with syphilis, Zoe had been 100% sure that he'd been cheating on his wife. _

"_Did she say she slept with him?" Lavon asked. _

"_No, but I have Addy out looking for her, so I'll be able to confirm it soon enough."_

"_Why are you doin' this? Why do you have to believe the worst in people?"_

"_People cheat, Lavon. Lots of people."_

Zoe had to swallow. Little did she know then that her sage words would one day – in the not too distant future – become a painful truth. Wade noticed her tense beside him. He pondered whether or not to do it, but his hand moved to Zoe's on its own and he stroked the back of her hand lightly with his thumb. Their eyes connected for a brief second and Zoe managed a small smile to thank him for trying to make her feel better.

"_The Mayfairs ain't like that. They are honest, decent people. They love each other; have faith in each other and I have faith in them," Lavon explained._

"_Fine. Have faith. I have science, and I am sure I'm right."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yeah. Science tells me that I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Reverend Mayfair cheated."_

"_So you admit there's a one percent chance that he didn't?"_

_TV-Zoe thought about it for a few seconds. "You know what? No, I don't. Because people cheat. People that you love and trust. Just like my mother did to my father. There is no one percent. That is just the statistical margin of error."_

Zoe couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry –" she mumbled withdrawing her hand from under his and rushing out of the living room.

"Damn it!" Wade muttered under his breath and ran his hand over his head. He knew his cheating on her hurt her beyond explanation, but this... it was as if Zoe had always known that he would cheat on her. And yet, she decided to give him a shot eventually, which made the whole situation all the more worse. He placed his beer on the coffee table and went after her.

Zoe stood in the kitchen right in front of the back door that wouldn't open; arms crossed over her chest and staring into space. After a few minutes, she heard Wade's footsteps behind her, but she kept staring, not turning around to acknowledge him.

"Zoe –" Wade started, approaching her.

"I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. I forgot we're locked in."

Wade inhaled deeply. She seemed so fragile right now. He couldn't stand that. She was a strong woman; probably the strongest woman he knew, but he'd managed to break her in a way he couldn't ever have imagined. He was ashamed to admit it, but most of the women he'd 'dated' before Zoe knew he'd cheat on them eventually. He hadn't gone into the relationship with Zoe intending to cheat on her – in fact it was the last thing he'd ever planned on doing considering how he'd felt about her, even then – but he _had_ cheated and he would regret it 'til his dying day.

"Zoe, are you okay?" he asked her and wanted to kick his own ass for voicing such an idiotic question the second it came out of his mouth.

"I will be; I just need a second," she answered in a small voice.

Wade decided to risk it. He hadn't much to lose anyway. They'd been communicating on good terms the last few hours, and there was still a long way to go before she'd fully trust him again, but he figured he could risk a throwback. If she didn't push him away, it would be totally worth it.

He closed the distance between them and laid his hands on her shoulders. The second his hands made contact with the thin fabric of her shirt, she winced – but she didn't shy away from him. He let his hands wander down her upper arms and up to her shoulders a few times to give her some kind of reassurance, or simply to make her feel better in some small way. When she relaxed a bit, it gave him courage to make his next move.

Wade wrapped his arms around her carefully and she immediately melted against him, seeming to crave the closeness as much as he did. He rested his chin on the top of her head, just holding her for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry –"

She sighed. "I know … and my... escape... had nothing to do with you; at least nothing to do with our break-up. I just... I don't know – I knew about your reputation as a carefree womanizer with girls coming and going all the time, but the second you agreed to be my boyfriend – the knowledge was driven from my mind. I just never thought something like that could ever happen to me. I was quite foolish; I know that now."

Wade cringed. "You weren't foolish, Zoe. I was the fool who cheated on you. You were … _are_ the best thing that ever happened to me. Hearing you say all of that to Lavon... if I had known –"

Zoe shook her head. "No, Wade, it wouldn't have made a difference. And I don't mean you would've cheated anyway – I wasn't referring to _you_ when I said those things to Lavon – obviously." In the background, TV-Lavon said something about the margin of error to TV-Zoe. "You know what happens next in that episode?" Zoe asked.

When she got no answer, she continued. "I find your dad on the roof top of Nate's Hardware store. I'm scared to death that he'll jump, but I seem to be the only one who cares. The whole town is standing there like it's some kind of 'open air theater', passing snacks around and no one does anything to help him. And then you appear on that roof top next to Earl. You sing to him and I learn that he's your dad. That was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed and I delivered a baby once."

Wade chuckled lightly at that comment.

"You were awesome up there," Zoe said. "You were so caring and loving even while acting like Earl was just a nuisance asking you to sing to him like you were the parent and he was the child. I had never seen that side of you. Then Lavon came up to me and said, '_You know what? Yeah. Maybe ninety-nine out of a hundred people will disappoint you. I don't know. I think you find the magic of the world in the margin of error'._"

Zoe turned her head to look at Wade. "I always thought Lavon was right after that night. Seeing you like that with Earl, I thought that _you_ were the margin of error – that elusive one percent. I thought that _you_ were the exception that proves the rule. So it really hit me, hearing those words again after everything that has happened."

Wade stared at her in awe and disbelief. He had no idea. That she thought _he _would be the exception that proves the rule? And in a positive way. He leaned down slowly and Zoe backed away an inch before deciding to hold still. Wade placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead and it was the sweetest thing she could imagine just then.

She smiled and turned to stare at the swaying trees in Lavon's yard. "Let's finish this episode, shall we?" she asked after another few minutes, "I'm really tired."

Wade released her and motioned for her to lead the way. "After you..." he invited, smiling as he felt hope bloom in his heart.

AN: Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a quick review to let me know what you think! :-*


	6. Author's Note - Sorry

Hey guys...

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not having a writers block or something. I'm just currently suffering from some health issues, which don't make it very easy to go on writing this story.

But I promise - as soon as I'm feeling better (and I hope that'll be rather sooner, than later) I'll write and upload the next chapter.

Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll still continue reading this story.

Love, Nina


End file.
